Blade: Quadrinity
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: Post Blade Trinity. An old friend tracks down Blade for help.
1. Abigail

**Hey I'm just throwing this idea out there!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark figure walked through the streets. It was dark out, and in this particular neighborhood, walking at night wasn't the smartest idea.

Blade didn't care though. He was not armed but could defend himself with ease. He was simply taking a stroll. It was good to be back in his hometown, even though things had changed.

He was no longer a wanted man. He started using his birth name, Eric Brooks, after the Daystar virus. No one managed to figure out that he was the former "mass murder" known as Blade.

He became aware of the person following him. He honed in on his senses to find out information about this person.

She was female, that he knew much. The scent was familiar yet he couldn't place it. She was smart, he had to give her that. She was staying atleast a block behind him at all times. The girl knew what she was doing.

Blade turned into a nearby alley, thankful that it was deserted.

The woman had been following Blade since he left the club he owned. She saw him go into the alley. She hesitated before following.

Blade supported himself on the pipes above the alley. He couldn't make out the woman below him, but the outline of her body seemed familiar. She was wearing a hooded and a trench coat.

When she was kept walking past the spot he was hovering over, Blade dropped down quietly behind her.

The woman felt him behind her, but before she could turn around, he had her up against the wall by her throat.

"You're choking me!" she sputtered trying desperately to break out of his grip but to no avail.

Blade used his free hand to rip the hood off the woman's head. Long curly brown hair spilled out and he gazed into her hazel eyes. The woman was the spitting image of his old friend.

"Abigail?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You don't have 2 like it, but please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. King

**Here's another chappy! Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here, Whistler?" Blade asked. They were at his house drinking coffee.

"The vampires are back and they took King. I need your help to get him back." She looked disheveled and there were bags under her eyes. She looked like a wreck.

"Why should I help you get back that smart-ass?" he asked with a chuckle. Abigail gave him a sorrowed look.

"Please, help me. Zoë's aunt took custody of her, and Caulder left. It's just been me and King, and now he's gone." Her voice started to break. "He's all I have left!" She broke into sobs.

Blade studied the crying woman. She looked exactly like his old mentor. Whistler had saved his life countless times and sacrificed himself to save Blade. The least he could do was help Whistler's daughter. He owed her that.

"Fine. I'll help you get him back," he said. Abby looked up and threw her arms around him. She had him in a death grip.

"Thank you," she whispered over and over again. Blade awkwardly accepted the hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wat do u think? Sorry if they're OOC.**


	3. Erik

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I was working on other stories. The chapters will have to be small if you want me to update quickly. Love y'all! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Do you have any idea who took him?" Blade asked Abby.

"No. I just came home one night and there was a note saying the King was kidnapped, and that I'd never see him again," Abby explained.

"So you have no clue?"

"No."

Blade sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere tonight.

"Okay," Blade decided, "We're going to start working on this in the morning. Besides, you're in no condition to figure this whole thing out right now. You can spend the night in the spare bedroom, and we'll figure put our strategy tomorrow."

"Thank you, Blade," Abby said.

"It's Erik now. Blade does not exist anymore. Or atleast to the vampires. He died the same day Drake did," Erik explained. (A/N: I'm switching from Blade to Erik).

Abby gave him a watery smile. "But you'll always be Blade to me."

Erik's expression turned serious. "Blade is dead. If anyone hears you call me Blade, both of our lives will be in danger do you understand?" he asked harshly.

Abby flinched as if she had been slapped. She had forgotten how cold he could be. But he was right. Their lives could be at stake, if she continued to call him "Blade".

"You're right. I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. She felt exhaustion overcoming her. "I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight." She stood up and walked down the hall to the guest room.

Erik mentally slapped himself. He had to remember that Abby was more sensitive than the other women he had known that had been thrown into the vampire world.

He was going to have to be careful around her. She had lost almost everything: her father, Zoë, her job to hunt vampires, and now King.

Blade sighed. He thought he would never have to save that smartass's life, again. He guessed that was the price of once being one of the most fierce and feared vampire hunters in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I would like an order of reviews, with a side a thoughts from the reviewers, and hold the flames please!


	4. Karen

A/N: Yay! I updated! Read and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't have any pajamas that will fit you, but this'll do," Blade said, handing Abby a shirt.

She held it up against her body. It was huge, but she didn't have anything else to wear so she slung it over her arm.

Blade grabbed a pen and pad of paper and handed it to her. "Write down your clothes sizes and any other supplies you need that are portable. Your old clothes are probably bugged, so we won't need to take any chances. We're also going to be on the move, so when the stuff arrives, make sure you can fit it all in one suitcase. Okay?" She nodded, but hesitated before taking the pen and paper. This did not escape Blade.

"Don't worry about money. I own one of the most popular bar chains, so money is not an issue."

"Okay," she said and proceeded to jot down her necessities.

"Also write down any prescriptions you need," Blade added.

Abby turned crimson as she added a certain medication to the list. She looked the list over to make sure she had everything. Then she gave it to Blade who examined it. She saw his eyebrow go up when he reached the end of the list.

"I'll go to bed now," she said and hurried out of the room. On the way to the guest room, she scolded herself. _What the hell is wrong with you, girl? You're acting like a teen that's been caught having sex. Well, now he knows my cup size, and that I'm on birth control. Not that he should care anyway._

--------

Blade picked the phone and pressed speed dial. After a few rings, the voice on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Karen, it's me Erik. I need a quick favor," he said.

"A quickie, huh? Didn't know you were capable of such a thing. I mean you have a lot of stami-" she started.

"That's not what I'm referring to. I need you to swing by and pick up a shopping list," he said.

"I'll be there in ten, and I'll drop the stuff off tomorrow night," Karen answered.

"Can you have it by morning?"

"Are you serious? It's the middle of the night!"

"Afternoon?"

"It's doable. But then again so are you," she said seductively.

"Karen! Get a boyfriend and stop using my as a safety screw."

"But it's so much fun. But I'll be right over to get the list, and maybe something else."

"Karen! Focus!"

"Okay! Sorry that I get so horny when I PMS. Men, I tell you. Such assholes. They can take their egos and shove them up their a-". Blade hung up.

Exactly ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Blade used his surveillance cam to make sure it was Karen. He undid the locks and opened the door. She still looked the same. Except that her curves were a little more pronounced and her hair had grown longer. She was still as beautiful as the day he met her. And currently she was wearing a robe.

She saw his look and stuck her tongue out. "It's nighttime so give me a break. Where's the list?"

He handed it to her, and she skimmed it. Her eyebrow went up as well. "She sounds hott. Do you have a picture?"

"No, why?"

"To get her clothes, I need to know her body type. Is she skinny, does she have an hourglass shape? Anything?"

Blade just stood there with a blank look on his face.

Karen sighed. "Alright, we'll start from the beginning. Does she have an ass?"

"Yeah."

"How big?"

"I don't know. Mediocre?"

"Hips?"

"Medium."

"Stomach?"

"Barely, a little bigger than a model's."

"She must be quite a looker."

"Anything else, Ms. Jenson?"

"Nope. I'm done. I'll have the stuff by tomorrow afternoon."

Karen stepped off the porch and headed to her car. Blade closed the door and headed to his room for some sleep. They had a big day ahead tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Hope you enjoyed the chappy!

**Sabrina:** There might be romance, there might not be. Muhahaha, I'm evil!

**SKYE-07:** Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you like the story.

**Bassdogg2006:** I always love you reviews cuz they're so thoughtful and convinces me that you actually read the chapter. I will always and forever love your opinions and comments!

**Rebelwilla:** I haven't heard from you in awhile. If there's gonna be any romance, it'll probably be between king and abby. Or will it?

**PIRATEical elf of Mirkwood:** King will always be getting into trouble. He's King. He's silly too, and yummy. I wouldn't mind kidnapping him myself.


	5. Ready

**xxxstrawberryfieldsforeverxxx** : That is such a coincidence that you bring up Misery, because I'm watching it on my Tivo right now. I already read the book a year ago, and now I'm seeing the movie for the first time. Annie Wilkes is one crazy bh! And I love Ryan Reynolds too! I love the scene where he's chained to the floor with no shirt.

**bassdogg2006** : Thanks for being my beta and editing another chapter of mine. I am so grateful because when I get passionate about writing, grammar leaves me completely. Thank you so much!

**Blade Fan** : You just might see more Blade/Abby. You never know what'll pop up in my head.

* * *

The smell of coffee woke up Blade. He followed the aroma into the kitchen. 

There Abigail sat at the table in a T-shirt drinking coffee. She looked up when he came in a turned an interesting shade of red. Blade looked down to see he was wearing no shirt. He shrugged and walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup for himself.

"Morning. Sleep well?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, the bed was comfy."

"Good. My assistant will have your supplies this afternoon."

"Okay. What am I supposed to wear until then?" Abigail asked.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Blade asked.

To answer his question, Abigail stood up. The shirt came down mid-thigh, giving him a nice view of her long toned legs.

"I'll find something," Blade said and quickly left the room. He rummaged through his closet and found an old pair of sweat pants for her to wear.

He went back to the kitchen and handed them to her. "This should fit you. It might be a little big though." The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?"

He went to the door and opened it. Karen stood there on the porch. "Wow, I didn't know that you were expecting some from me today. But that's no problem. Spontaneity is what makes sex more exci-"

"Do you have the stuff, Karen?" Blade asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeesh, somebody's in a bad mood. And yes, I got the stuff. Thank god Wal-Mart was open 24 hours. Here," she said handing him the bags. She glanced behind him and saw Abigail standing in Blade's shirt.

"Oh, so that's the lucky girl. She's hot. Who is she?" Karen asked. She pushed past Blade and stepped into the house. Abigail looked up in surprise.

"Hi, I'm Blade's assistant Karen. I met him years ago."

"You're Karen Jenson. My father told me about you," Abigail said.

"Who's your father?"

"Abraham Whistler."

"Of course! You look so much like him. He was very proud of your success and skill at hunting."

"Thanks."

"So are you sleeping with the big man? He's pretty good in bed."

Abigail turned red. "Uh, no. He's just helping me track down a friend of mine."

"Ignore her," Blade said stepping in between the two. He handed the bags to Abigail. "Here."

She took the bags and quickly retreated to the guest room.

"So…" Karen said.

"So what?"

"She's pretty."

"So?"

"You're going to be working closely with her?"

"Are you jealous?" Blade asked.

"No. Do you want me to be?" she asked sidling up to him and laying a hand on his chest.

"Not really. We are exclusive."

"Well for now, you are mine," she said standing on her tippy-toes to kiss him. He growled in response and snaked an arm around her waist.

Their kissed were heated and rushed. Blade picked Karen up and laid her down on the couch. He covered her body with his own as he kissed his way down her neck. He unbuttoned her blouse and started licking down the valley of her breasts.

"Mmm," she moaned. "More." She arched her back in pleasure.

Blade kissed his way back up to her lips and whispered. "Not here. My room." He picked her up again and headed to his room.

------------

Abigail, now fully dressed, peaked out her head out into the hallway. It was empty and so was the living room. Her suitcase was packed and she was ready to go. All she had to do now was to wait for Blade.

A few moments later Blade emerged from his room with Karen in tow. They were each carrying a suitcase.

"You're coming, Karen?"

"Oh no, this is his," Karen said and handed it to Blade. "I have to go. Club isn't going to run itself. Bye guys!"

She walked through the front door and shut the door behind her.

"So where to?" Abigail asked.

"To Paris. I have a contact there that keeps up with the vampire business," Blade responded. "Can you speak French?"

"A little."

"That's fine. We can pick up a dictionary for you to study on the plane ride over there."

"Okay. Let's go."

They headed out the door, loaded up the car and started the drive to the airport.

_We're coming, King._ Abby thought.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	6. Paris

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I felt like I should at least finish up the stories I already started because I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging. I will do my best to finish this story and the others. For now, enjoy this nice update =]

* * *

After a long flight, the plane touched down in Paris, France. Blade and Abby made quick work of grabbing their luggage and exiting the airport.

Blade's contact was there waiting for them. She was an elderly white woman who had a surprisingly big black SUV. Abby briefly how the woman was able to lift herself into the van.

"Bonjour," the woman said as they approached the car.

"Hello, Floraine. Do you have everything set up?" he asked.

"Yes, I have all the updated information that you requested as well. The vampires have been laying low, but they are going to rise again. They are developing a resistance to the Daystar. Something is different though, I don't think they're going to try taking over the human race again. They've been somewhat peaceful lately. The rest of the information is in the file at the warehouse. I'll take you there," she replied.

Abby and Blade piled in the car. On the car ride to the warehouse, Abby ruminated over the new information. If the vampires had indeed turned over a new leaf, then why would they kidnap King?

"If the vampires are now peaceful-" Abby began.

"Vampires are never peaceful. They kill and terrorize," Blade said coldly. Abby had to keep herself from flinching from the tone of his voice.

"If the vampires have changed, then we have to consider other options. Who else would stand to gain from capturing King?" Abby asked.

Blade didn't answer. He firmly believed that the vampires were behind it. No one else would have had anything to gain from kidnapping King. Before they went any further, they would need to figure out why someone would take him.

"Hello?" Abby said, waving her hand in front of Blade's face. He smacked her hand away from his face and glared at her.

"I'm thinking," he growled. Abby turned away from him and stared out the window.

The view was beautiful. Paris was astonishing, even at night. It was one of the most romantic cities in the world, and she was there with the most non-romantic guy in the world.

"Great job getting yourself kidnapped, King," Abby muttered to herself. If Blade heard her, he didn't say anything.

Once they arrived at the warehouse that would be their base of operations, Floraine helped them unload their luggage and left.

Abby took her stuff to the second room that she saw. The first room had obviously been set up for Blade considering that it tatami mats on the floor instead of a bed. Her room was pretty simple. It had a bed, thankfully, a computer desk with a laptop and a wooden chest filled with weapons.

She dumped her suitcase onto the bed and looked through the weapons. She was glad when she saw that there was a bow and a quiver full of silver arrows. Blade's contact had really delivered.

Once she was content with her arsenal, Abby went back downstairs and saw Blade pouring over the file that Floraine had given them.

"Anything useful in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, the vampires took King alright, but the ones that took him aren't apart of the main group. The ones that took King are vampires gone rogue. They seem to be working for some top secret leader. The only way we'll find out is if we find one and interrogate it," he replied.

"You mean torture," Abby pointed out.

"Same difference," Blade said. He flipped the file close. "Come on, let's go."

"Tonight?" she asked. Blade just stared her down. "Right. Okay." She took a gun off one of the shelves and tucked into the back of her jeans. Then she picked up a few stakes and slid them into different compartments in her outfit.

When she was done, she joined Blade in the garage where he was standing next to a new Dodge Charger. She didn't even make eye contact with him as she got into the car.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Blade. He knew she was tired, but she seemed so desperate and determined to get King back a few nights ago.

"I surprise you're not jumping at the chance to go save your boyfriend," he remarked as he pulled out of the warehouse.

"He's not my boyfriend," she snapped. "He's my friend, and the only one I have left. Plus, I'm tired. We just took a long flight, and I was hoping to get some rest before searching for him. On top of that, I have to put up with the asshole who got my father killed!"

Blade slammed on the brakes, and Abby had to put her arms to avoid hitting her head on the dashboard.

"What the…?" she began, but the look on Blade's face stopped her. He had his sunglasses on, but she knew that he was giving her a death glare. And possibly planning her death.

"Get out," he commanded.

Abby summoned up the courage she had left and said, "No."

"Get out before I throw you out," he threatened.

"No! You left us, and now King is gone because of you. While you were off living a human life and screwing your friend, I had to pick up the pieces of my life. My friends were either dead or gone, except for King. While you were living a happy life, mine fell apart. Finding King and bringing him back is the least you could do for me!" she yelled.

Blade studied her silently. The only one reason he had chosen to help her was that Whistler would have wanted him to. He couldn't go back on his promise now, no matter how much this woman frustrated him. So he nodded and started the car up again.

"Thank you," she whispered, as the scenery whizzed by through the window. "And I'm sorry about what you said.

Blade said nothing as he drove the streets of Paris.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill, review if you want another chapter. If not I will hold the next chapter hostage.


	7. Family

A/N: Here's a quick update! Not much to say.

* * *

Blade kicked down the door to the motel room. What he saw before him disgusted him. Pulling out his gun, his dusted all the vampires in the room except one. He grabbed the last one and pinned him to the wall.

Abby had only gotten a glimpse of the room before Blade had ashed everyone. From what she saw, it was a vampire freeding frenzy. They had all been feeding from each other while engaging in sexual activities.

"Who's your leader?" Blade asked. The vampire didn't answer fast enough, so Blade bounced the vamp's head against the wall.

"Now, I'm only going to ask you one more time," he threatened. The vampire bared his fangs.

Before Blade had a chance to react, Abby pulled out her gun and shot the vampire in the crotch. That got his attention.

"FUCK!" he hissed. "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!"

Blade leaned in. "I'm listening."

A twisted smile formed on the vampire's face. "Things are going to change with him in charge. Everyone who opposes him will be burned!"

Blade's irritation with the vampire was increasing. He was tempted to kill the guy. He tightened his hold on vamp's throat.

"Talk!" Abby ordered. The vampire just laughed. Rage filled her and next thing Blade knew, there was nothing but ash in front of him.

"Whistler," he growled. "We needed him for information."

"It's not like he was going to tell us. We can find other vampires," she said and moved to the door. Blade grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Her head banged against the hard surface, and her vision swam before her.

"I am sick of you doing and saying whatever you please. This is how things are going to go from now on. Whatever I tell you to do, you will do. I understand that you're grieving, but you are not helping your cause at all with these antics. Are we clear?" he snarled. Abby gave him a defiant look, but nodded.

Satisfied enough with the response, he let go of her and let her drop to the floor.

"Get up," he ordered. "We need to hit another hangout."

Without saying a word, she followed him out the door. They hit three more places before they got the information they needed. And the answer shocked them.

Blade moved to ash the guy, before his captive screamed out, "I swear it's him! Please don't kill me! I still have a human wife and child!" That made Blade pause for a moment.

"Liar!" Abby accused. "He's dead. We saw him die!"

The vampire laughed with blood dripping from his mouth. "Did you really think it would be that easy to kill the King of Vampires? You're the Daywalker and you survived the virus. What makes you think that he wouldn't?"

"What does he want with King?" Abby demanded.

The vampire cocked his head to the side. "Who's he?"

Abby sighed in frustration. "He doesn't even know," she said to Blade.

"I can see that," he said. He put away his stake, and pulled out his gun. Before, Abby could even protest, he shot and killed the vampire in front of him.

Abby had no desire to be thrown against the wall again, so she kept her mouth shut. That was until they got back to the warehouse.

"What the hell were you thinking? He had a family!"

Blade ignored and started removing his weapons. He reminded himself why he was helping her. She was Whistler's daughter, and it was the least he could do to honor the old man.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You grew up without a family, so it's obvious that you would have no sympathy for people who have one," Abby muttered and walked away. Even though she spoke so quietly, Blade's vampire hearing picked it up.

It shouldn't have, but the comment bothered him more than he cared to admit. He shook the thought out of his head. He needed to meditate to clear his head.

About a half hour into his meditation, he heard somebody enter the room.

"I'm busy," he said, hoping to get rid of his visitor. There was no response but opened his eyes in time to see Abby sit down in front of him.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you earlier. It was harsh and unnecessary. I know you're just trying to help me."

Blade closed his eyes again, and took a deep calming breath.

Abby started to think that he wasn't going to respond, when he said, "It's true. I didn't have a family, and I don't care about familiars or vampires that have ones. They chose their fate. Simple as that."

"Is it really?" she asked. "Do you really want to cause the heartache you had to suffer through as a child?"

Blade opened his eyes and gave her a stern look. "You're approaching dangerous territory, Whistler."

"Abigail."

"What?" Blade asked, confused.

Abby sighed. "My name is Abigail. I'm not him, Blade. I don't see things the way you do."

"You don't know anything about me," Blade growled. Why wouldn't this woman leave him alone? He had no interest in making friends with her.

"I don't?" she scoffed. "My father told me so many things about you."

Anger boiled inside of him. How dare Whistler betray his confidence to this woman.

"That doesn't mean you know me," he answered in a clipped tone.

"What if I want to know you?" she asked softly. Blade opened his mouth, but no words came out. He had no clue how to respond to that.

Instead of trying to think of an answer, he closed his eyes and went back to meditating.

Abby took that as her cue to leave. She stood up and gently touched Blade on the shoulder.

"I really am sorry for what I said." She turned on her heel and went to her room.

Once she left, Blade felt himself relax.

Abby collapsed on her bed. As soon as her body felt the sheets, exhaustion overwhelmed her. She had been awake for more than twenty-four hours, and her body was starting to feel it.

Within minutes, sleep claimed her.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill, review if you want another chapter.


End file.
